Charlie's Surprise
by Wahlzie
Summary: Charlie wants to cheer Claire up after he trauma. With a little help from Kate, he might just pull it off! PLEASE R&R!


_**Once again another of my old stories! PLEASE RR!**_

* * *

Charlie was terribly worried about Claire. She had returned, escaping from her captives, but was drowning in the sorrow that her baby was taken. She would stare into the fire, the fire reflecting in her eyes making her soft, warm, gentleness turn to cold ice. Her beautiful golden hair was tangled and bunched. Her eyes no longer glossy and blue, but black and raging. Charlie wanted so bad to find a way to cheer her up. He wondered for days at a time as he sat and comforted his darling Claire. 

One day he went to Kate. "Kate I need you to do something for me," Charlie said.

"Sure what is it," Kate asked.

"I need you to clean Claire up as best as you can and put her in her best attire. Then send her to the beach at around seven," Charlie said.

"Sure, but what the heck do you want it for," Kate asked.

"It's a secret but make sure you do it," Charlie smiled.

Kate nodded and Charlie went off towards the beach. Kate wondered what he was planning and set off to find Claire. When she came upon her she smiled.

"Claire come on why don't you bathe," Kate said.

Claire looked up," I don't want to."

"Well, your going to," Kate said pulling Claire to her feet.

"Why," Claire asked.

"Actually I haven't a clue but I was given instructions," Kate explained.

Claire reluctantly bathed herself but inside she liked the feeling of being clean. Kate noticed that after she bather her eyes were big and blue and her was straight and tidy again. Kate went to her suitcase and pulled out a small white evening gown she brought with her on the plane. She didn't know why she brought it, but she really liked it. She handed it to Claire and told her to put it on. Claire looked at Kate with a strange look but took the dress from her.

Claire emerged from behind the bushes in Kate's dress. Kate smiled.

"You look gorgeous," She said.

Claire frowned, "I still don't know why I need it."

Kate put Claire's hair up in a tight bun with two wisps at her face. Kate smiled at Claire's glowing beauty. When Kate looked at her watch she saw that it was 6:54 and told Claire they must head to the beach.

Claire followed behind Kate towards the beach. The sun was beginning to sink in the East. When they reached the beach Claire saw nothing but the sunset. Then she saw a table with two candles in front of the sunset.

She walked out onto the beach.

"Hello Claire," she heard someone say.

She turned around to see Charlie. he was wearing dress pants, with a dress shirt, a tie and even a suit jacket. His hair was clean and brushed and he even shaved.

Charlie took Claire's arm,"You look like an angel," he said.

For the first time Claire felt herself smile. She looked into Charlie's blue eyes. She wanted to cry. Charlie had done so much for her and she caused him was trouble.

'May I escort you to dinner," Charlie smiled?

"Yes, you may," she said.

Charlie led Claire down to the candle lit table of boar and banana's. He pulled her chair out and then sat down. They were chairs from the plane and the tables were the little tables from the plane but Claire didn't care.

"What a beautiful sunset," Claire sighed.

Charlie nodded. "Shall we begin eating," he asked?

Claire agreed but first Charlie raised his cup of water. "To the rest of our stay here my it be short and the rest of our lives be happy," he said.

"Cheers," they said a tapped their cups together.

Claire hadn't eaten in so long that the boar and banana's was like heaven. The sun soon set and the moon rose and stars came out. It was a clear beautiful night. when they finished eating Charlie helped Claire out of her chair. He then walked over to a small object on the sand. He pressed a button and low sound of the music came out. She realized it was Hurley's discman. Their were tiny speakers on it that Hurley must have had.

"May I take this dance m'lady," Charlie said taking her hand and kissing it?

Claire smiled, "Yes you may," she said.

Charlie and Claire danced together listening to the music and the crashing waves. Claire couldn't help but let tears of joy fall down her cheeks. They had to have been dancing for 15 minutes when Claire looked up at Charlie.

"Charlie," Claire said.

"Yes, my darling," he said.

"I love you," she whispered.

Charlie stopped dancing and looked down at Claire. She looked up at him. Slowly they leaned in together. Their lips touched.

Charlie felt Claire's soft warm lips on his. They stayed there. Claire couldn't recall if she had ever been this happy as she stood there kissing the man she loved.

The moon showed in the sky, giving Claire's skin a silver look. She had never looked to beautiful to him. He felt warm and fluttery inside never wanted to let go of the girl in his arms.

Suddenly Charlie and Claire heard a clapping noise and looked towards the jungle. There stood the rest of the 44 castaways, who all together began clapping and cheering for the couple that was always meant to be.

* * *

_**THE END**_


End file.
